Star Ocean: Brave New World Ep.1
by Stuart's Shadow
Summary: A Star Ocean Sci-Fi with Claude x Rena, Ashton x Precis romance. *People die*
1. Shot Down

star ocean fic with Claude, Rena, Precis, Dias, Leon, Opera, Chrisato and Ashton  
  
  
Star Ocean: Brave New World  
Ep.1 pt.1  
Planetairy Defence System  
  
  
"Is it almost finish?" Rena asked while Cluade, Leon, Precis and Opera were puting the finishing  
touches on the space craft that would take them to Earth.  
"Just about," Leon answered her. "We still need to make adjustments to the escape pods so both  
of them land near each other."  
"Who cares! I'm going to be driving so there is not going to be any problems" Precis remarked.  
"Why do you think you get to drive you little bitch!" Opera protested.  
"There is no reason to fight," Dias said silently, "Precis designed it so she knows how to pilot  
the craft."  
"Dias is right," Claude said "So stop fighting."  
"Can we just finish this?" Leon interupted. They continued to work on the spaceship for twenty  
more minutes.  
"ITS FINISHED! YEAH!" Precis began to jump around.  
"Is this it? Its a giant box!" Christo looked in disbelief.  
"Just get in." Opera demanded.  
All 8 of them got into the space ship and got ready to leave Expel.  
"Incase of trouble and we have to abandon the ship go to one of the escape pods on either side  
of the craft" Opera instructed pointing to both sides of the space ship.  
"That's a huge bitch" a voice shot out.  
"Who said that?" Opera yelled as everyone laughed. "It was you wasn't it!" pointing at Precis.  
"I've never swore in my whole life" The two girls continued to argue until Claude broke it up.  
It total silence.  
"No one ever supects the quiet guy." Dias whispered to Ashton.  
"That was a huge bitch" Leon shot out of the silence. Everyone broke out laughing again.  
"I'll show you who's the bitch" Opera said smacking Leon about a million time.  
After they all calmed down they started the shuttle.  
"get ready for launch" Claude said.  
"I am getting hungery now that you said that." Ashton responded but no one heard him because  
the engines were firing up. The ship left the ground and shot at a 35 degree angle stright into  
the trees but still ending them up in space.  
"Was that supost to happen?" Chrisato asked.  
"Shut up, its not my falt!" Claude said.  
"Yes it is, you were in charge of the lift off." Leon pointed out.  
"I'm a soilder not a scientist."  
"Leave Claude alone." Rena said holding Claude.  
"You're just defending him because he's your boyfriend!" Leon remarked.  
"Shut up no one likes you!" Claude yelled at him.  
  
****Later****  
  
Chrisato was looking out the window "were are we Opera?"  
"I would like to tell you but the navigations are out"  
"It don't matter where we are because we're dead!!!" Ashton yelled. Claude rushed over to the  
window where Ashton was.  
"Holy shit a planetary defence ring. We must be in the..." Claude was cut off by a energy cannon  
shooting them.  
"get to the escape pods!" Opera yelled.  
"where are they?" Chisto asked, Opera rolled her eyes. There ship was destroyed but not before  
fireing off the two escape pods. The pod headed for two different parts of the planet.  
  
****Landing site 1-Claude-Rena-Precis-Ashton****  
  
"Were am I?" Claude woke up last. Everyone else had already left the Pod. Claude opened the door  
and stumbled out.  
"I already scouted the area Claude." Ashton said when Claude regained his balance.  
"What is it like? any monsters?" Claude asked  
"Its looks like a primitive planet and as for monsters I'm not sure they could just be animals."  
"Primative! are you sure. What was that defence ring doing up there then?"  
"I found a town, Its very much like Expel."  
"We should find out who built that and see if we can build a new ship."  
"What about the others?" Rena asked  
"They landed 100 miles away from us max But I don't know which way" Precis answered.  
"lets goto that town Ashton" Claude said.  
  
****Landing site 2-Dias-Chrisato-Leon-Opera****  
  
They landed 96 miles away and on a different continent near a technologicly advanced city.  
"We should heard towards the city to get help" Chrisato suggested.  
"No, they probily did this to us." Dias said.  
"Dias is right lets find another town."  
"I agree with Leon" Opera said.  
They then left the landing site and started around the city. 


	2. Know thy Enemy

Star Ocean: Brave New World  
Ep.1 pt.2  
Planetairy Defence System  
  
****First Team****  
  
"You know the area Ashton," claude looked at him. "Take us to the village"  
"Right Claude" Ashton nodded his head. After four hours of walking they started to get tired.  
"I'm tired can we stop?" Precis asked.  
"Me too" Rena sat down on a stone. The area was a dry desert with many mountains and rocks.  
"We're all most they" Ashton pointed to a small village 5 miles away.  
"The girls are right, if there hostile we will need our strength." Claude sat by Rena and pulled  
out the Holy Sword Farwell and inspectited it. "Its been awile since I have used this."   
"Its almost dark, lets make camp here" Rena said looking at the stary sky.  
"Rena there aren't any really monsters around here so you and Precis can go look for water by  
yourselfs." Claude said putting his sword away and walked over to Ashton.  
"Lets set up the tents" Claude said and Ashton put his backpack on the ground.  
Rena and Precis left to go look for the water Claude asked for.  
Ashton and Claude had a hard time putting up the tent because it was one of those god damn  
pop up tents and both of them couldn't figure it out. By the time they got the 2 tents up Rena  
and Precis had returned with water.  
"Did you have to go far?" Ashton asked.  
"No, just a five minute walk." Rena told him pointing south.  
  
****Second Team****  
  
"Hurry up were almost past the city." Dias looked back at Leon who was having a hard time  
getting up the small clift.  
"Were gonna get caught if you don't hurry up Leon" Chrisato said as she extended her arm out   
to Leon.  
"thanks Chrisato" Leon said as he finally got up.  
"SHHHH....Did you hear that?" Opera asked looking around.  
"I also heard it" Dias said drawing his sword.  
"Freeze punks!" a man in body armor said pointing what looked like a gun at Leon.  
Dias rushed the man and sliced his gun in half.  
"Dias stop!" Chisato said as five other soilders with guns poped out of there hiding places and   
surrounding them.  
  
****First Team****  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Claude?" Rena sat down by Claude.  
"The sun set? Yeah it is." Claude put his arm around Rena.  
"Too bad it won't last forever" Precis interupted and startled them.  
"I'm going to talk to Ashton" Claude said and left.  
"Why did you do that?" Rena asked.  
"I thought it would be funny." Precis sat down beside her.  
"You ruined the moment, we were about to kiss."  
"You still haven't kissed yet. You too have wanted each other since the day you met 2 years ago."  
Rena blushed  
"Its been 1 year 11 months and 28 days. 3 day and it will be 2 years."  
  
****Second Team****  
  
The Soilders took them into the giant city. This planet was far more advanced than Expel but  
nothing compaired to Nede, it was like the Earth Federation.  
"Where are you taking us?" Opera demanded.  
"Shut up freak!" One of the Soilders said, he looked like he was in charge.  
"That man must be the captain" Leon whispered to Dias.  
Dias wasn't interested in who was in charge his only care was escaping.  
They were brought deeper into the giant city until they reached what looked like a military  
comand building. There were guards everywhere, they all held large rifles and wore black uniforms.  
  
****First Team****  
  
By this time they woke up and made it to the town it was 10:00 in the morning.  
The town was small with about 259 residents.  
"Lets gather some infomation, Meet back at the town entrance in two hours" Claude said.  
They all went in different directions. After the two hours they all met back at the entrance.  
"What did you guy find out?" Precis asked.  
"Well this is a town of refugees from the north. There are wars going on all over the planet.  
The planet is controled by Warlords but there are 3 really powerful ones."  
Ashton said.  
"The Planet Defence Ring is controlled by Lezard Valeth.(Valkryie Profile) He controls   
the largest continent. That were the others landed." Claude said.  
"Which way to that Continent?" Rena asked.  
"Its not that easy, no one will go there. Were on our own again." Claude answered.  
  
****Second Team****  
  
They were all put in different cells.  
They brought Dias into the interragation room.  
"Why where you in the sygnas system?" The Interragator asked.  
"We were on our way to a planet called Earth." Dias answered.  
"Earth! Don't lie to us. Your heading was the opposite of the Federation's capital planet.  
Your scouts aren't you?" Dias remainded silent.  
"So your just really stupid travelers?"  
"It would seem that is true." Dias spoke softly.  
"Yeah right, that is a bad cover story for a federation spy."  
  
****First Team****  
  
"I don't think swords and magic will work this time, let go get some guns." Claude said.  
"Are they like the sword of light you have?" Rena asked.  
"I forgot I still had the photon gun! I should be able to get ammo here."  
"Claude we don't have any money" Precis said.  
"Don't worry. I'm a Earth Ferderation Ensign, This system was under Federation control. I still  
have Federation Credits."  
"How many do you have?" Precis asked.  
"My Father was an Admerial he was rich.....was....." Claude paused. He still had nightmares or   
rather flash-backs from the universal D-day, when his father and all the other helpless people on   
the Calnus where murdered. Killing the Ten wise men didn't mean much to Claude, they save the   
universe but it cost the billions of lives that populated the planet Nede.  
"DAMN IT!! WHY did the Nedians make the Ten Wise Men? I hate them!" Claude couldn't help yelling  
like that he loved his father very much and he felt responsible for Nede.  
Rena was ashamed to be a Nedian for that reason.  
"Rena he doesn't mean it he's just still angry." Precis told her.  
"NO, he does, if it wasn't for my kind his father and his crew would still be alive." Claude did  
mean it. He hated the Nedians that was why he didn't get to close to Rena, being with her   
reminded him of his father.  
  
****Second Team****  
  
Dias was thrown in a cell with the others. They had been interrogated too.  
"Dias! what did they say to you?" Leon asked.  
"They think I am a Spy from the Earth Federation."  
"Thats what they said to me too" Chrisato said.  
"What are we going to do?" Opera asked.  
"There going to get their leader if they think were spys." Leon was right. As they talked the  
head guard was on his way to see Lezard Valeth. 


	3. Break Out / Assassination Tempt

Star Ocean: Brave New World  
Ep.1 pt.3  
Planetairy Defence System  
  
  
****First Team****  
  
After all the drama Claude and Ashton went to buy some weopons while Rena and Precis looked for  
a place to stay the night.  
"What does a good gun look like?" Ashton asked.  
"Just bring it to me and i'll tell you. Claude answered.  
"What do you think the girls will want Claude, a rifle or somthing smaller?"  
"Lets just bring them here tomorow Ashton."  
Claude and Ashton browsed the small store and then left to find the girls.  
  
****Second Team****  
  
Lezard Valeth was told about the 'spys' his guards had captured and he was give a report from  
a scout in a small refugee camp. The scout had seen a Earth Federation Ensign in uniform.  
"The Federation must be sending its spys to damage the PDS (Planetairy-Defence-System)  
before they try to liberate the planet." Lezard told his Sky Marshal and Master of Assassins.  
"I shall ready the fleet." Sky Marshal Leto said.  
"As great as our fleet is it is nothing compared to the Federations. We must stop the Spy from  
damaging the PDS." Master of Assassins Hayt said.  
"Hayt is right, we can't fight them directly Leto. Ready the fleet just incase."  
"I shall send my best men to capture this Ensign." Hayt reported and then left the room.  
  
****First Team****  
  
It was 9:00 pm when Claude and Ashton found Precis and Rena. They had found an inn at the edge   
of the town. They had gotten two rooms.  
"did you get the weopons?" Precis asked.  
"Were all going there tomorow to buy them." Ashton answered.  
"I got some ammo for my gun." Claude added.  
they were in the hall way. There rooms where acrossed the hall from each other.  
"I'm going to bed see you all tomorow" Claude said.  
In the middle of the night Hayt's team of Assasins broke into Claude's room waking him up.  
Claude jumped out of bed and grab his photon gun just missing the gun fire.  
Claude fliped his bed over and returned fire hit one of the five Assasins in the arm.  
Ashton flew out of the bathroom (which was beside the Assassins) landing in the middle of the  
group. Ashton sliced one of the guns in half and stabed another Assassin. They were all occupied  
with Ashton giving Claude time to shot two of them. The last Assassin knocked Ashton   
to the ground and ran out of the room.  
"Ashton are you OK?" Claude ran to his side.  
"I'm ok." Ashton got up and brushed himself off.  
"Come on, we have to find Rena and Precis!" Claude and Ashton ran to the girls room.  
"The door is lock Ashton" Claude said trying to open the door.  
"Let's break it down, we got to get out of here!" Ashton kicked the door down and they both ran  
into the room. Rena and Precis where woken up by the door breaking.  
"RENA, PRECIS. Get up we got to go." Ashton yelled.  
  
****Second Team****  
  
"Who is the spy in uniform?" Hayt slaped Dias. Dias was unifected by it.  
"I don't what your talking about" Dias said calmly.  
"Realy? Then maybe this kid know?" Hayt pointed to Leon. Two of Hayt's bodyguards grabed Leon  
and draged him to hayt.  
"Who is HE?" hayt raised his hand and made a fist.  
"Claude C. Kenni" Chrisato yelled out just before Hayt's hand hit Leon.  
"So you Know" Hayt walked over to Chrisato and grabed her.  
"And who is that?"  
"Son of Admerial Kenni" Chisato said stuggling to get free.  
"It makes no difference who's child he is."  
"I'll be back, If I don't get some good answers one of you dies." Hayt left the room and his   
bodyguards started for the door when Opera kicked one in the back of ther leg causing him to  
fall to the ground. Dias then gave the other guard a few punches and he was out. Opera kick the  
guard on the ground in the head knocking him out too.  
"Take there weopons!" Leon shouted.  
"Let's get outta here!" Chrisato.  
They took the guards weopons and ran out into the hallway. Hayt had already left the area.  
"Does anyone remember the way out?" Opera asked.  
"Of course I memorized it on the way here." Leon said with pride.  
Leon lead them down the hall and then left. There was a door but on the other side there was  
another hall that leaded to the exit.  
"Stand back" Opera blasted the door causing it to melt. They were about to leave when a squad  
of guards came into the hall and opened fire.  
"We need them alive!" could be heard over the gun fire.  
"Go I'll hold them off!" Opera said. She returened fire killing one of the guards.  
They opened the door and were outside. It was still in the city but they were out.  
"Opera hurry up!" Chrisato waved her hand. Opera was still a few metres behind then.  
  
****First Team****  
  
Claude, Ashton, Precis and Rena had left the town and set camp for fear of being attacked again.  
"They just came into your room and shot at you?" Rena asked.  
"Yeah I was almost killed, if it weren't for Ashton I'd be dead now." Claude told them.  
"No problem Claude you would do the same for me." Ashton grabed his backpack and pulled out  
the weopons and gear he had stolen off the Assassins.  
"Ok, we have 2 Phase Rifles 1 Phase pistol and 8 plasma gernades." Ashton check the weopons   
looking for damage.  
"I already have a weapon so you guys can figure ot who gets what." Claude said siting down  
by Rena at the fire.  
"Precis and I can use the Rifles and Rena can have the pistol.We all can have 2 gernades." Ashton  
Said handing out the weopons. Everyone went to sleep for the rest of the night  
"two years since we first met. I'm going to tell him how I feel today." Rena thought to herself.  
She was the last to wake up. It was about 9:30 a.m.  
"Good morning Rena" Claude said with a smile.  
"Good morning Claude"Rena said and brushed her hair from her face and smiled at him.  
"What are we going to do today Claude?" Precis asked. He wasn't listening to her, Claude was  
still looking at Rena. 


End file.
